


Act Like You Care

by nursal1060



Series: Avengers Romances [11]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Aftermath, Anger, Anger Management, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguements, Bubble Bath, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Disputes, Domestic Violence, Domestic fighting, Fighting, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Love/Hate, M/M, Making Out, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Rage, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sokovia Accords, Steve Feels, Steve Vs Tony, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Superheroes, Superhusbands, Suspense, Suspicions, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Toxic Relationship, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, lip bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: After Peter leaving the nest and the Sokovia Accords coming closer to completion, Steve and Tony are in a relationship rut and solve it the only way they know how: beating each other up and making out when its over.(Angst with fluff!!!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A stony piece from a larger domestic Avengers AU fic I wrote with my friend Kjer.  
> This fic takes place very shortly before Captain America Civil War story plot~ <3  
> I really hope you enjoy it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. <3

At the Stark-Rogers home, the two men kept to themselves for most of the day. Tony had stayed away from the Avengers Tower for the past few days, Steve hadn’t said much, as Tony was always busy working anyway. A Civil War may have been imminent, but a household ‘civil’ war also seemed to be brewing with the two men.  
As Tony came upstairs to talk to his husband after working in the basement, he was met with another wave of Steve’s stubbornness. “Are you going to say anything to me today, Tony? Or is it another silent day?”  
Tony said coldly, “You haven't exactly been starting conversations yourself. I'm busy with work a lot. I actually made enough time to talk for as long as you need today.”  
Steve turned back around and asked, “What on earth could have you holed up in your lab for 40 hours nonstop? Don’t say it’s confidential, you always take breaks when the work’s confidential.”  
Tony said evasively, “It's a personal project. You know I get determined and can't quit when I'm working on something I'm pouring my fucking heart and soul into.”  
Steve’s tone was sharp as he said, “Something you pour your heart into must be more important than me, because clearly you don’t trust me with anything anymore.”  
Tony was getting fed up with the accusation he’d heard for weeks, “I don't have time to explain all of robotics to you Steve. You barely understand computers or that cell phone I bought you.”  
Steve slammed his glass on the counter, almost cracking it, before saying, “You know that’s not the problem! I want to believe that you love me Tony, but you haven’t been this mad at me since after I saved your life from your abusive ex 18 years ago. But Peter’s not here to make sure we get along anymore, and you seem to be worse.”  
Tony asked angrily, “Is Peter all this was ever about? You wanted a son and I got you a son. Now he's gone off to college and left the nest and it's like you say you don't even know me.”  
Steve came out from behind the counter, saying, “I knew you Tony. I knew the man that would never hide things from me, who would always try to make my life happier, who spent his life dedicated to justice with me. Now I look at you, and I don’t even know you anymore. And that feels...worse...than being frozen in a block of ice for 70 years.”  
Tony growled hearing him talk, “I haven't changed Steve. I still stand for justice but now since you can't hover Peter anymore you hover and try controlling me. I don't like being hovered.”  
Steve hissed back, “And I don’t like being lied to. Apparently, things don’t always change. This is why Fury knows the Sokovia Accord fights are imminent” The tension in the room was now at an unbearable high. Both of them were ready to lunge at each at any moment.  
Tony said darkly, “If you really think you can't trust me then maybe our living should change for a while.”  
Steve leaned in closer, and said lowly, “It should. I want to punch you, Stark, and then kiss you. You are the perfect...love...and perfect hate.” He grabbed Tony by the shoulder and forced him into a kiss, his hand gripping Tony’s shoulder so hard that he knew it was hurting him. Tony kissed back and pulled at Steve’s hair. They held onto each other so incredibly hard that it felt like at any moment, things would explode between them like fireworks.  
Steve pulled back as Tony bit his bottom lip and made it bleed, “Feisty, that never changes about you...and I love and hate you for that.” He dug his fingers into Tony’s shoulder, he knew it was hurting him.  
Tony hissed, “Ease it Steve. Isn't using your powers on a defenseless human so… unfair and unAmerican of you?”  
Steve raised an eyebrow, apparently enjoying himself from this adrenaline rush, “Defenseless? You, Stark, are the last person who should say that.” He leaned in and punctured Tony’s lower lip with his teeth, licking the blood coming off of ever...so...gently, “You and I are playing even now, isn’t that right?”  
Tony groaned, “If we were playing fair I'd at least have my suit.” Steve dropped his hand and moved his husband's hand off of him, with a low laugh.  
Steve took a step back, saying, “Fair? Fine, you get first push, first punch, first tackle. Whichever you want.”  
Tony said with a frown, “I'd rather not fight you in here Steve. I just got the living room finished.”  
Steve reminded him, “A bit of friendly tussling never hurt anyone. Except that time we did it in the bathroom. Other than that, never.”  
Tony said in agreement, “Fine. J.A.R.V.I.S. suit me. Full arms and legs.” Steve waited for his husband to suit up. Once his armor was on his arms and his ankles, he motioned for Tony to come at him. Tony raised his fist and a loud crack was heard when he punched Steve in the jaw.  
Steve laughed and flinched, “Well, you clearly fixed your arm.” He moved his hand up to his chin and moved his cracked jaw back into place before jumping at, and effectively tacking Tony onto the ground, reminding him, “No shooting!” His hands wrapped loosely around Tony’s neck. Tony curled his back and kicked Steve’s stomach several times. Each time, Steve hacked. Steve sought back and dug his fists into Tony’s shoulders and his thigh.  
After 3 minutes and over a dozen bruises later, Steve spit out a little blood and asked, “Feel better? You don’t look as tense.”  
Tony panted and said, “The aggression is mostly gone.”  
Steve smiled, his cheek turning a dark purple and his lip bleeding just a tad, “Then I guess it’s worth the check to the hospital wing tomorrow… I’m not mad anymore either… is that a little crazy or what?”  
Tony chuckled, “No, I'm not real mad anymore either.”  
Steve coughed out before saying, “I just hope...whatever it was...we didn’t...hurt ourselves too bad.”  
Tony nodded and felt his limbs, “... I think… We’ll be ok.” Steve struggled to get back onto his feet, holding his hand out to Tony to help him up. Tony ordered his suit parts off and took Steve’s arm.  
Tony asked, “Think a bath could help more?”  
Steve nodded, “I think so.” The two of them limped over to the giant Jacuzzi tub that Tony had installed for them and started running warm water. The husbands both stripped and they both got into the warm bath at the same time. Once they were in, submerged in chamomile bubble bath and warm water, Steve apologized to his lover, “Hey...I’m sorry…for hurting...and for doubting...you”  
Tony sighed gently, “I'm sorry too… I should make time for you more often. After all...we’re married...” Steve let Tony lean on him as he rubbed his hands slowly on the scars and bruises he just freshly made. Tony said after a quiet moment, “I really do love you Steve…even if I don’t say that often.”  
Steve told him quietly, holding Tony close,”And I love you...I’m just...not very good at showing it.”  
Tony kissed Steve’s bruised cheek with a strained smile, “We’ll figure it out together. Always have, always will.”


End file.
